Typically, an aircraft may comprise four electro-mechanical brake actuators (EBA) that are configured to apply force to a brake stack on an aircraft wheel. A load cell may be coupled to the EBA in order to provide feedback in regards to the amount of force that the EBA is applying to the brake stack. A high level command, such as brake pedal deflection from the cockpit, for example, may send a signal to an electro-mechanical brake actuator controller (EBAC), which in turn gets sent to the EBA, which in turn applies a force on the brake stack in order to decrease the radial velocity of the wheel. During an event where a load cell fails, the EBA may lose the ability to be controlled in a closed loop manner.